


Yellow and Cyan Tickling

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [7]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yellow Lumpy and Cyan Lumpy tickle each other.





	Yellow and Cyan Tickling

Yellow Lumpy: (sees the original Lumpy and calls out to him) Hey, Lumpy! Would you come here for a minute? (is holding a stiff feather behind his back)

Cyan Lumpy: (hears his voice, walks over to him) Hey, Yellow. What’s up?

Yellow Lumpy: Oh, nothing much... (shows him his feather) But I found this!

Cyan Lumpy: (a bit surprised) Oh...!

Yellow Lumpy: (wiggles the feather under Lumpy’s chin) Tickle~~!

Cyan Lumpy: (giggles) Hehehehe!! (covers his chin with a hand)

Yellow Lumpy: Aw, what? Are you ticklish? (strokes the top of Lumpy’s hand with his feather)

Cyan Lumpy: (stifles another giggle) Hehe! (pulls his hand away) Yes, I am...!

Yellow Lumpy: (a smile slowly forms on his face) (brushes his feather on one side of Lumpy’s ribs)

Cyan Lumpy: Hahahahahahaha!!

Yellow Lumpy: (tickles the other side of Lumpy’s ribs) Goochie-goochie!

Cyan Lumpy: (squirms around) Hahahahahahahahaha!! (as Yellow Lumpy tickles the other side of his ribs again) I-it tickles!! Hahahahaha!!

Yellow Lumpy: (stops tickling him and giggles)

Cyan Lumpy: (looks at him, not mad)

Yellow Lumpy: (brushes his feather upon Lumpy’s tummy)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! H-hey!!

Yellow Lumpy: (keeps tickling all over Lumpy’s tummy) Coochie-coochie-coo~!!

Cyan Lumpy: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (gasps) You’re making it tickle even more!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yellow Lumpy: (finally stops and pulls his feather away from Lumpy’s tummy)

Cyan Lumpy: (pants several times) Phew...

Yellow Lumpy: (suddenly lifts up one of Lumpy’s feet)

Cyan Lumpy: Huh?

Yellow Lumpy: (places his feather in between Lumpy’s first and second toes, then swipes it out)

Cyan Lumpy: (wiggles his foot) HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yellow Lumpy: (places his feather in between second and third toes, then swipes it out)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHA!!! That tickles!!

Yellow Lumpy: Hmm... (places the feather directly between Lumpy’s toes and leaves it there)

Cyan Lumpy: (smirks, then giggles) Hehehehehe! (wiggles his toes) I, I’m reheheally ticklish between my tohohoes! Hehehehe!

Yellow Lumpy: Yeah, I can tell. (giggles, then pulls the feather out from Lumpy’s toes)

Cyan Lumpy: AHAHAHAHA!! (then pants, blushing)

Yellow Lumpy: (looks down at Lumpy’s feet, then tickles it by wiggling the feather back and forth on his arch)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (wiggles his toes around, wiggling his foot as well)

Yellow Lumpy: (keeps tickling his foot) Coochie-coochie-coochie~!

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DON’T DO THAT, IT TICKLESSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yellow Lumpy: (tickles him for an entire minute straight, then stops and lets go of his foot)

Cyan Lumpy: (pants repeatedly, trying to catch his breath)

Yellow Lumpy: You know, we all love tickling you. (giggles)

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah... I know. But that’s okay, it’s fun, even though sometimes you go a little too hard.

Yellow Lumpy: (sweats a little and puts his feather away)

Cyan Lumpy: (seeing his chance, tickles under Yellow Lumpy’s arm with his forefinger)

Yellow Lumpy: (gasps, then laughs) Hahahaha!!

Cyan Lumpy: (tickles under both of Yellow Lumpy’s arms with both hands) Tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!

Yellow Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Cyan Lumpy: (stops after a few seconds and lets him breathe)

Yellow Lumpy: (holds his pits, panting and blushing) That was... pretty darn good...

Cyan Lumpy: Did I mention I love tickling my friends, too? (giggles)

Yellow Lumpy: I can see that, too. Oh, and can you keep a secret? (Cyan Lumpy nods) I’m not the only one who’s as ticklish as you. In fact, we’re ALL super ticklish!

(Cyan Lumpy and Yellow Lumpy giggle over the secret)

Cyan Lumpy: Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I’ll just let them find out themselves, if you know what I mean. (winks)

Yellow Lumpy: Oh, I think I do... in a good way, of course. (smiles)


End file.
